


Guns And Ladies.  And Sometimes You.

by Ladytalon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Condoms, D/s, Hero Worship, Humiliation, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Pining, Regret, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: The Forbidden Brother runs into Axton, his number one fan, and decides to have some harmless fun...Jeffrey Blake soon shows Ted the error of his ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the events of [A Thrilling Game Of Cat And Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038359) chapter 20, but can be read as a stand alone. Axton deserves a lot better than this and I am sorry!!!
> 
> Some stories are released into the wild as if they are tiny, graceful doves winging their way to freedom. Consider this one a flatulent wild boar that has been heaved from a second-story window while I make a break for it from the fire escape so that it doesn’t yet know it can never come back and find me again. Presenting: The Pumbaa of Fanfiction.

Ted slides onto a barstool, smiling at Moxxi when she sways over to greet him. "Hey there, sugar."

"That's my line," she laughs. "What can I get you?"

"Whyn't you just bring me whatever's...wettest?"

Moxxi arches a carefully shaped eyebrow at him. "Really now. No preference for size, shape, or taste?"

"Oh, I figure long as it's wet it'll go down easy," Ted teases, making her laugh delightedly. "Surprise me, hon."

She gives him a wink, then sighs as she notices someone who's just walked through the side entrance. "Here comes your fan club, sugar. He was in here for hours yesterday and could _not_ stop talking about you."

"Yeah?" Ted glances over to see who she's talking about, only to see the Dahl commando talking to someone by the slot machines. "Well, now…lucky _me_."

Moxxi smiles and reaches for a bottle beneath the counter. "Word of advice, Teddy Bear? When he starts bringing out the turret jokes, just back away slowly."

"What's wrong with turret jokes? They’re great," Ted says. She shakes her head at him, and he grins before stealing another quick glance. What's his name, again? Something to do with a weapon...a knife? A gun? No, _Axton_ \- _that's_ the kid's name. A looker, too. Younger and prettier than he usually goes for in a man, but nice to look at all the same...like window-shopping for something you'd never actually buy.

The other man makes his way over, coughing into a fist to announce his presence. "Hey, uh...this seat taken?"

Ted looks up. "Looks like it is, now." Axton sits down, obviously trying to control himself, and Ted has to smile. It's been a while since he's dealt with this kind of hero worship, but it's always been other Atlas soldiers. It's definitely something to realize his reputation has even been discussed over at _Dahl_ , and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't flattering as hell. "You're ex-Dahl, ain't ya?" Ted asks to help the kid get started.

It's a bit hard to tell in this light, but he could swear that Axton actually _blushes_. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." Axton lifts a hand to tap the sergeant's markings embedded in his forehead. "Yeah."

Ted makes a point of examining the implant, a devilish impulse making him reach up to trace the cool metal. "First Class."

Axton makes a strangled noise that's probably meant to be another 'yeah' and Ted hides a smile as he turns to Moxxi. "Hey, Moxx - about that drink? Bring one for First Class Turret over here, too."

"Oh, that's-"

"-gonna be real rude if you don't join me, kid, so shut it." Ted drums his fingertips on the bar as if trying to remember something. "Y'know, your name is so dang familiar but I just can't place it. You got a sister or somethin'?"

The younger man clears his throat. "No sister, but you might be thinking of my ex. Sarah."

Ted snaps his fingers and points at him. " _Sarah_ , that's right! You're Sarah's."

" _Was_ Sarah's - we're divorced," Axton mumbles.

"Luckily for the rest of us," Ted makes sure to mumble just loudly enough for Axton to catch it. "You're a Vault Hunter, too - you ain't doin' too bad for yourself."

Axton clears his throat again. "Yeah, well, I...I do okay. I guess. Nothin' like _you_ , though. You're, like, the most famous Atlas Omega Assassin! One time you came through Hestias and killed my commanding officer."

"Oh, yeah? Well, sorry 'bout that - orders, y'know..."

"No, no - it was _awesome_. I mean, I was there and kinda saw you with those swords...wow, I'm gonna just stop talking now." Yes, it's definitely a blush this time. 

Ted winks at him just to see the darkening color on the commando's cheeks. "Always nice t'meet a fan." Ted waits for Axton to mention the whole 'identical triplets' thing, and thinks better of him when he doesn't do it. Moxxi brings their drinks over, some sort of concoction that's actually _smoking_. "The hell is this."

"She calls 'em 'Moxxtails,'" Axton says helpfully. "Good stuff, but you never really know what they're gonna do to ya 'til they've already done it."

"Hm." Ted examines his critically, then shrugs and picks it up. "Bottoms up." They clink the small tumblers together and toss the drinks back. Ted's burns its way down his throat where it settles warmly in his stomach, and he turns to give his drinking companion a slow once-over. "Kid, you are just too damned pretty."

"Th-thanks?" Axton splutters, wiping at his lower lip where traces of alcohol have landed. Ted focuses on the motion, wondering just how it would feel to suck that bottom lip between his teeth and bite down. "You're not bad, either."

He looks over at Moxxi, belatedly aware that she's probably dosed his drink with some sort of aphrodisiac, and catches the sly look in her eyes. Ted waggles his index finger in admonition, but he doesn't really mind...someone _else_ might have a problem with it, however. "Listen, honey, I'm kinda seein' someone at the moment-"

Axton's eyes widen. "Oh, I didn't...I wasn't..."

"-so lemme check in and see if it's okay, first." Ted laughs at the surprised look on that pretty face, and reaches out to trail his fingers along Axton's jaw. "Don't you go nowhere. You know I could find you, if you ran." He emphasizes this by tapping his finger on the tip of Axton's nose.

He stands up and moves outside where it's quiet - well, quiet _er_ \- before he reaches for his ECHO device and keys in Blake's frequency. " _I thought I informed you that I was not to be disturbed_ ," his lover snaps irritably, under the impression that Ted is actually his PA. He's probably under this impression because Ted had switched their ECHOs before he'd left Helios.

"Now, honey, that ain't no way to talk t'your sweetheart," Ted chides.

" _Theodore, what are you doing?_ " Jeffrey says in exasperation. " _I thought you were on vacation._ "

"I was, I am, an' now I miss your bony ol' ass. C'mon down, I need my dick sucked."

Jeffrey sighs loudly. " _Much as I would enjoy doing so, my dear, I am in the midst of negotiations for this new trading route. You and your throbbing member will just have to find another willing participant tonight...and I am going to guess that you are calling for permission because you have already found the aforementioned participant._ "

"You actually just call it a _throbbing member?_ " Ted demands. “What is this: real life, or a romance novel?”

" _Don't change the subject, love. Whom have you chosen?_ "

Ted sighs, too. "You ever seen that Vault Hunter, name of Axton?"

There's dead silence on the other end, then Jeffrey clears his throat delicately. " _The ex-Dahl commando? Is that really whom you've drawn a bead on, Theodore?_ "

"Yeah, there's...there's kinda a hero worship thing goin' on. I could bag him easy, if you don't mind."

Jeffrey takes his time replying. " _I would hate for something like this to come between us, my dear doctor. Do make sure that it doesn't, yes?_ "

"Sticks, you know damn well that 'stupid' don't look good on you."

" _One of these days, my darling, you will pay dearly for your constant insubordination,_ " Blake says slowly. " _Perhaps that day is sooner than you think_."

"Ooh. Promise?"

Blake laughs. " _We shall see, Theodore Blanco. We shall see._ "

The connection goes dead, and Ted smiles as he hooks his ECHO device back to his belt before heading back inside to where Axton is waiting and trying not to look too hopeful. "Boss says t'go ahead an' fuck the livin' daylights outta you," he announces, watching Axton go red for the third time. "Here's what's gonna happen first, though - we're gonna have us a li'l bit of fun. You ever been on a demon ride, kid?"

Axton's eyes widen. "You kiddin' me? You and me, on a demon ride."

"Well, sure. I figure them morons up at Gyro Trainin' Camp need their nets trimmed...you ain't scared t'go at night, are ya?"

"I've been out there before," he says defensively. "I'm not _scared_...!"

Ted laughs and reaches out to tap his finger against the cool metal of the Dahl implant. "We'll see, sweet thing. We'll see." He pushes up off his stool and heads out the door without looking back, smiling to himself as he hears the rushed footsteps behind him.

"I hope you paid for your drink beforehand," Axton jokes. "Moxxi stopped giving credit a _long_ time ago."

"Oh, don't worry - she'll just put it on Zed's tab an' he'll pay later." Ted leads the way across to Pierce Station, laughing again when Axton cautiously asks whether Zed might be angry about it. "He's so busy railin' that crazy lady of his, you could give him a bill for geisha-bot services an' he'd pay 'thout even lookin' at it."

Axton is clearly unsure whether or not he should laugh, too. "So we're goin' out to the Goose's Roost, huh? When's the last time you went up there?"

"It's been awhile," Ted admits. "Used to go an' play volleyball sometimes...maybe we can have a game after thinnin' out the herd."

They Fast Travel to the station just in front of Ellie's - the woman herself is working on disassembling an old Outrunner, looking up as they walk into her shop. "Y'know, I had me a real nice dream that started just like this," Ellie says with a grin.

Ted winks at her. "Play your cards right an' maybe this'll end just like that dream, honey."

She laughs. "What can I get you boys?"

"Need to use your Catch-a-Ride; we're gonna play us some volleyball."

"You better stop back by to see me, cutie." Ellie scolds him affectionately and leans forward to offer a view of that spectacular cleavage, which Ted is happy to admire - Moxxi's daughter has definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. "Both of y'all better visit."

He pulls his eyes away from the Hodunk tattoo and glances over at Axton, who is also busily noticing Ellie's ample chest. "Sure thing, sweetheart." Ted gives her a hug and steals a kiss while he's at it, pretending to be shocked when she cops a feel. "Why, Miss _Eleanor!_ "

Ellie's delighted chortle follows them from the garage, Axton settling into the passenger seat of the Technical as Ted drives it over a few spiderants. "How long's it been since you've been home?" the commando asks. 

"Too long an' not long enough," Ted answers, killing the headlights and looking over at his companion. There's a slight glow from Axton's ECHO device, enough to illuminate that pretty face. "You ever been to Promethea, kid?"

"I've heard about it, but never actually _went_ there."

"I wouldn't recommend it. Entire damn planet's out to fuck you in the ass without lube...Pandora's a freakin' utopia, compared to that. Got some real nice-lookin' imports." Ted stops the truck and reaches over to grab a handful of Axton's shirt, pulling him over for a kiss. "Like you, for instance."

Axton's response is just the right mixture of hesitance and eagerness; he wants it bad, but still thinks that Ted's his hero and doesn't want to seem too pushy. Ted's not inclined to disabuse him of _that_ notion because it's still useful, no matter that he actually _enjoys_ his partners being…pushy. Ted ends the kiss by nipping at Axton’s lower lip sharply, then lets him go and settles back in his seat a split second before putting the Technical back into gear and flooring it. There’s a series of angled rock formations, and Ted steers the truck towards one as he tosses a grin Axton’s way and slamming the heel of his hand on the Boost. 

The Technical’s engine roars into overdrive, and the two men are pressed back into their seats while they hurtle up the rock. Axton whoops as the front wheels leave the ground, clutching the roll bar as they’re airborne. Ted laughs, feeling his ass lift up from the driver’s seat, and they’re suspended in the air for the space of three heartbeats before the Technical begins to fall. By some miracle, they just manage to miss a ramshackle construction that someone probably calls a house. The truck slams down directly upon a midget who was most likely creeping around hiding from a Nomad with a shield vacancy, and the little guy is crushed into pulp beneath the tires. "Aw, man – you get any on ya?"

"I'm good," Axton says as they scramble out across the hood. "I think."

The camp has lights coming on and bandits are rushing out of their hovels, milling around in confusion because they haven't spotted the two soldiers yet. Ted tosses a grin over his shoulder as he pulls the twin hilts of his swords from a side pocket. “Last one to the net forfeits their loot.”

“You’re on!”

Ted curls his fingers around the sword hilts, pressing just hard enough so that red plasma flows up and forms the glowing blades for which Lance Assassins are famous. Amusement fills him at Axton’s awestruck gape, but it’s quickly replaced by the sudden need to show off – he’s supposed to be this pretty boy’s hero, after all, so he’d better make sure to provide an impressive show. Not that it’ll be difficult up _here_. 

To that end, Ted dislodges a rock with the toe of his boot and kicks it up high. At the apex of the rock’s flight, he swings one of the swords like a child might when playing ball – the flat of the blade smacks against it and sends it caroming straight into the path of a Goliath. He’s already moving forward, swords held low, as the metallic _whang!_ of the rock’s connection with the Goliath’s helmet rings out in the night. Axton starts swearing, and they both start killing.

His first blow takes a Psycho’s head off its shoulders, and the backstroke cleaves the enraged Goliath’s left arm from the bellowing giant’s body. Ted angles both swords in a scissoring motion, and the screaming gargles to a stop. He races on, darting away from an incendiary barrel just before a bandit shoots it and sends a plume of fire skyward. The air is thick with bullets and just as many of the bandits fall from friendly fire as from Axton’s…what is he using, again? Ted pauses to listen for the rhythmic _tat tat tat_ of his night’s conquest-to-be, identifies the gun as an assault rifle of decent quality, and moves on. Six more bandits meet their deaths at the ends of his blades before he doubles back to see how Axton is getting on. “Eight,” Ted announces. “You?”

Axton bares his teeth in a bloody grin. “Twelve.”

“Liar.” Ted can hear Axton’s laughter as they separate once more and, just because there’s a slim chance that the commando really _is_ telling the truth, Ted heads straight into the thickest knot of bandits. Another Goliath plods into the fray and it’s a godsend, really, because this one has a modified Gatling and all Ted has to do is jump on its back and yank the helmet off. He steers the massive bandit with his knees, like the Goliath is a beast of burden, and the Gatling cuts a swath through the other bandits. Axton yells something about cheating.

Ted’s shield eats several bullets before it depletes. He feels three stings in quick succession and while his mind registers that he’s been shot, Ted’s adrenaline level is still too high for him to feel the wounds properly. He regretfully sheathes one of the plasma swords in the Goliath’s body, angled just so that it severs the spinal cord, and kicks up and off of his perch. His shield recharges quickly enough so that he’s able to dart back out and violently shuffle quite a few more bandits off of the mortal coil…before he’s really aware that they’ve just wiped out the entire population of the Goose’s Roost, Ted finds himself startled at how quiet it is.

“Looks like you got nicked a few times.” Axton appears behind his shoulder, and Ted can feel the younger man’s hand on the small of his back. He’s feeling a lot more bold than he’d been earlier, Ted thinks with a slight smile. “How’d you do?”

“I lost count,” Ted admits. “Don’t suppose you’re willin’ to play doctor…?”

Axton’s hand slides into Ted’s back pocket, kneading slowly as if he’s still not quite sure that his head won’t be struck from his shoulders for daring to feel up an assassin. “Saw you, out there. It was…well, it was pretty fuckin’ hot.”

Ted reaches back to close his fingers around Axton’s wrist, pausing just long enough to savor the sudden look of fear in the man’s eyes. “Yeah, kid? Whyn’t you show me just how hot you think it was?” Ted opens his pants with one hand and then brings Axton’s hand around to his cock, already half-hard from the promise of a good lay. They’ve wound up in the westernmost part of the bandit camp, just steps away from that stupid volleyball net they came to steal, and Ted sighs at the feeling of Axton’s hands rubbing at his dick because Axton’s clearly determined to impress him. “Let’s see your cock, sweet thing.” Hopefully he's not trying to deflect attention from it because there's going to be a disappointment in Ted's immediate future.

He tilts his head to watch as Axton steps back and unzips, revealing… _well_. Not bad, Ted thinks appraisingly. He can't help comparing it to Blake's, feeling guilty before firmly reminding himself that he has _permission_. Besides, if Blake can’t man up and make sure Ted stays put, then maybe he has no business saying it’s okay to begin with. Axton takes the slight smile on Ted’s face as encouragement, because in less than ten seconds those hands are back to working Ted’s dick. Ted looses a breathless laugh – Axton looks so serious, like it’s a life-or-death situation. “You are puttin’ _way_ too much thought into that,” Ted drawls. Axton glances up and the moment their eyes meet, Ted clicks his fingers together and gestures downward.

The kid drops to his knees immediately, stroking himself as he shuffles closer. Ted takes his time easing his own pants open just a little more, because _god_ does he love the sight before him. He wouldn’t mind sitting on Axton’s cock, but that’s probably not in the cards just yet – nothing kills a case of hero worship quite like seeing the object of your admiration begging to be fucked so hard they can’t walk right for a week. Ted feels another twinge of irritation towards Jeffrey Blake. He sighs and cards his fingers through Axton’s hair, concentrating on how nice it feels to get sucked off by a fellow soldier. In Ted’s experience, there’s just nothing like it because a willing woman can be terribly hard to find when you’re stuck at your post…even when that’s your preference to begin with, and soldiers have basically mastered the art of getting off quickly and quietly.

It’s not really what Ted wants right now, but it’ll do – he’s got that room rented at Moxxi’s and he plans on thoroughly breaking in the mattress with First Class, here. He tightens his fingers in Axton’s hair, suddenly not content to wait until _later_. “Hey.”

Axton releases the head of Ted’s cock with an obscene sounding slurp. “You wanna fuck now?” His tongue swirls around a string of saliva, making a show of it. Sassy bastard.

Ted nods. “ Yeah, that’d be fine.”

They wind up against the edge of the Buzzard landing platform, Axton spread-eagled and eager while Ted pounds him into the pitted metal. There’s a bandit corpse sprawled out off to the right with its head wrenched to the side almost as if it’s watching them fuck. _High five, buddy_. “God…harder…!”

“You want it, you got it honey,” Ted grunts, settling his hands on either side of Axton’s body and _really_ putting his back into it. He lifts himself up onto his toes and tries for the right angle, but finally finds it when dropping down slightly. Axton releases a burst of profanity and starts to squirm. “Jackpot.” Axton groans out Ted’s callsign and it's kind of weird, but Ted guesses that he can live with it. Whatever they teach them over at Dahl is something _else_.

He finally gets Axton off via reach-around, because he wants to save most of his energy for later but mostly because he's hungry and there's not really anything hot and sexy about a loud growling stomach. There's also those three bullet wounds that need to be taken care of; Ted's endorphin level has finally begun its decline - it hurts, and not in the fun way. "Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Axton says, sagging against the landing pad. He turns his head to watch Ted clean himself up, and catches the wadded fabric thrown at him. "Thanks."

"Just another service I provide," Ted says cheerfully, zipping up and prodding at a dead body to roll it over. "These dudes ain't got any decent gear on 'em – just shitty-ass whites." He's referring to the quality scale Marcus Kincaid had set up years ago, and isn't surprised with Axton nods in agreement…looks like Marcus still uses it. "Listen, kid…don't go poppin' a boner next time you're in Zed's, okay? I got enough to worry about 'thout that nag hasslin' me."

Axton gets himself tucked away while Ted watches avidly – the 'just got fucked' look is a good one for him. "No boners. Got it."

"What, you ain't gonna say somethin' about Zed?" Ted narrows his eyes at the commando.

"Do you _want_ me to?"

"Most people woulda by now…but wait, don't tell me. You ain't most people."

Axton shrugs. "Basically."

"Uh huh. C'mon, I'ma beat your ass at volleyball." Ted ignores Axton's incredulous laugh, and goes looking around for the ball. When he finds one it turns out that these days, the bandits use a Psycho’s severed head…he doesn't consider himself particularly squeamish, but this one’s starting to decay and Ted is just not up for that sort of thing. “Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me. New plan – lets just burn the net and get outta here.”

Axton looks relieved as he joins the search for some gasoline and a fire weapon, which gets scrounged from a battered old Dahl chest. Ted lets Axton do the honors while he tries to figure out if their truck can actually be moved…Scooter may not be too happy at having it just _left_ here, but Ted doesn't really have much of a choice. “We could blow it up,”Axton suggests, coming over behind Ted and nuzzling up to him. It looks like Axton's getting comfortable now that he's gotten what he wanted. Ted should probably nip that in the bud, but he lets it slide – he’s not planning on providing the kid with any encouragement after they're done tonight. It's been fun and he fully intends to enjoy himself later, too, but he misses Blake and is starting to feel irritated about it. Why hadn't Blake just told him _no?_

Ted scuffs his boots against the ground and releases his pent up breath in an annoyed puff. “Yeah, fine. Let's do that.”

“You, uh, you okay?” Axton asks, all puppy dog eyes and desire to please. 

It's not his fault he's not what Ted really wants right now, and Ted sighs inwardly. “I still got a couple bullets in me right now, kid. Kinda killin’ my buzz, if you get my meanin’.”

Axton quickly suggests that Ted take care of the net while he deals with the truck. Ted’s mood sours further at how quickly the commando has decided to take charge and he’s fully aware of how ridiculous it is that he’s so annoyed at a trait he normally values in a sexual partner. Still, Ted doesn’t argue with it and they complete their separate objectives before climbing down to the Catch-a-Ride station at the southwest corner of the camp. In a last-ditch attempt to assert his dominance, Ted keys in his override to digistruct a Lance vehicle and Axton is appropriately awed by its appearance. “I don’t suppose you’re willing to share that code,” Axton says hopefully.

“Nope. You want it, you gotta earn it.”

Ted drives them back in front of Ellie's, backing the Lancer into the garage and letting the digistruct system reabsorb it. They all spend a few minutes flirting and Ted's mood improves by the time they Fast Travel back to Sanctuary. He doesn't want to go to Zed's to get patched up, so he teaches Axton how to jimmy the locking mechanism on the med vendors and they swipe a few InstaHealths. They also mix up all of the shields so that the next time someone uses the vendor they won't get what they pay for, and Ted sends Axton to pick up some food while he heads up to his rented room with a stop in one of the communal bathrooms to wash up first.

Just like everything else Moxxi touches, the colors are garish and there's lipstick prints and pillows everywhere. Ted knocks most of the cushions from atop the bed, stripping to the waist and trying to pinpoint the location of the wounds. At least two of the bullets went through, but it feels like one is still stuck somewhere up around his right shoulder blade. Ted cranes his neck and squints into the mirror, because of course there's no decent lighting for this sort of thing, but Axton's knock at the door makes him grunt with annoyance. Well, at least he can help out. “Hey; got a bullet still in me – need you t’dig the fucker outta there.”

Axton holds up two grease-stained paper bags. “Bullet or food first?”

Ted's stomach growls loudly and he snatches one of the bags from Axton's hand, looking inside it. “Same time. Wash your hands an’ let's get it done.”

“Sure thing, Colonel.”

“My dick’s been up your ass, kid. You might as well call me Ted.” Ted winks at him and beckons a red-faced Axton over to the bright pink dressing table that Moxxi had somehow thought her customers would like. Digging into the bag and giving the sandwich an experimental sniff, Ted starts eating while Axton washes his hands and comes back out of the bathroom to sit down behind him.

Axton leans forward to kiss the back of Ted’s neck. “Gonna hurt like a bitch, but I’ll try to be as quick as I can. Sorry.”

“Hell, sweetheart, don’t worry about it – just get it done.” Ted takes another mouthful and forces himself to relax as he feels Axton probing the entry wound carefully. He’s had worse happen to him, and called it fun…and _damnit_ , it’s making him think about Blake again. Ted balls up his fist and slams it into the table, startling Axton. “Get it the fuck _out_ , soldier.”

“Yessir.” Ted inhales the rest of his meal, chewing angrily and focusing on the pain of Axton’s fingers digging the bullet out. Blood drips down his back to dampen the waistband of his BDUs as Axton finally pries the slug out of there, dropping it on the table. “Better, sir?”

Axton’s hands are gentle on Ted’s skin, and Ted rolls his shoulders to test the quality of the pain that’s still radiating through his bones. It’s a dull throbbing, which means that there’s no more shrapnel, and that Ted can use the stolen syringes now. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s better. Listen-”

He turns and Axton presses his lips against Ted’s. “I’m not going just yet,” Axton murmurs, crowding close and settling in Ted’s lap. “When you were up there in the Roost with your swords…that’s gotta be the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Axton's breath is hot on Ted's neck as he licks, nuzzles, and bites.

"You liked that, huh?" Ted wraps an arm around the younger man's waist, reaching the other out to grab an InstaHealth. He heaves upwards, carrying Axton the few steps to the huge bed, and they both laugh as they crash down onto it. Ted manages to keep his grip on the needle, uncapping it with his teeth before offering it to Axton. "C'mon, pretty boy – you wanna stick it in me?" 

He wriggles onto his stomach and looks back over his shoulder expectantly, making Axton grin and shake his head. "You've got some mouth on you; anyone ever tell you that?"

Ted starts to answer, but a voice from the doorway takes the question for him. "I believe Colonel Blanco is well aware of this familiar complaint."

"The _fuck_ -" Axton starts to lunge for the closest weapon, but Ted reaches a hand back to grab his forearm. "He's _Hyperion_ ," Axton says in frustration.

Blake moves around into Ted's field of view and looks down at him thoughtfully. "Oh, _my_. I _do_ hope I haven't blown your cover, Theodore - was your bandit friend here under the impression that you were a…what is the colloquialism…a _top?_ " Blake's voice is soft and smoother than butter as he reaches down to grasp a handful of Ted's hair. Axton, still straddling Ted's legs, tenses as Blake wrenches Ted's head back. "You see, Commando, this one thinks it amusing to toy with others. He hunted me for several months, laying traps and doing whatever he could think of…simply because he didn't have anything better to do. He craves attention."

"So, uh, you two're…?"

The hand in Ted's hair tightens painfully. "Indeed we are, and his pathetic need for constant attention is what brings us together today. He's pouting, you must understand, because I did not immediately leave Helios to tend to his sexual needs…and, most importantly, he wants to see what I will allow him to get away with." Blake leans down, shaking Ted's head roughly from side to side. "I believe I warned you, Theodore. I said you would pay dearly…was that not what I said?"

He pauses, clearly expecting a reply, and Ted licks his lips. "Yes."

"Yes…what?"

Ted closes his eyes, feeling a mixture of pleasure and dread sink into him bone deep at the knowledge of what's about to happen to him. "Yes sir," he breathes.

Blake releases his hair and steps back to focus on Axton who is still perched atop Ted and, apparently, dumbstruck. "Your _hero_ , Commando, is nothing but a petulant whore. Would you care to assist in his discipline?"

"I did _not_ sign up for this shit," Axton complains, getting up and running his hands through his hair. "Ted, is this for real? You're…you're with _Blake_."

Ted pushes himself up his knees. "Well, yeah. Ain't my fault you didn't know it," he says defensively. "You wanna go, the fuckin' door's right there."

Axton looks down at Ted, gnawing his bottom lip before looking over at Blake. "I dunno."

"Shall I help convince him, my darling?" Blake asks. Ted's heart stutters in his chest at the look in Blake's eyes. "Would you like to be treated like the slut you are? Would you like that?"

"Ye-" Ted clears his throat, feeling a flush heating his skin. "Yes, sir."

Blake slowly unknots his tie; today it's a ridiculously long orange thing with stripes. "Remove your clothing…not _you_ , Commando," he amends when Axton reaches for his shirt. "Only _he_ will be undressed for this."

Ted's embarrassment grows as he toes off his boots and starts to unzip his pants, trying not to see the way Axton looks at him. He knows he can probably put a stop to this at any time, but a larger part of him wants to go with it and see where it leads…besides, Blake really _does_ look like he's finally had enough. What if Ted says the safe word and Blake doesn't heed it? Why does the mere thought of that happening makes his insides twist in all the best ways? He looks up to meet Blake's eyes, slowly pushing his BDUs down over his hips. 

Blake's face is expressionless as he looks, but it resolves into displeasure at the reflected sight of the streaks of blood down Ted's back. "For God's _sake_ , Theodore. Come here at once." Blake clicks his fingers together and points at the patch of threadbare carpet at his feet, reaching a hand towards the syringes still on the mattress as Ted settles into the indicated spot. Ted stays still while the needle is inserted into the back of his neck, to the side of the recall implant’s scar. “Steady, my darling,” Blake murmurs. “How many more do you have?”

“We took five,” Axton says. “Listen, Blake…I’m not down with anything too violent.”

Ted looks up as Blake laughs sharply. “I am no _barbarian_ , Sergeant. Surely a bit of well-deserved intense discipline is not outside your purview.”

“Naw, I just wanna make sure everybody’s enjoying himself. That’s all. Colonel…ah, Ted? This kinda thing cool with you?” Axton asks carefully.

“I’m gonna die of old age before either one of you mans up enough to fuck me,” Ted complains, earning himself a slap in the face. “The hell was that, you let a fly get in here? At least act like ya mean it, you friggin’ wuss.”

Blake sighs and looks across the room at Axton. “Do you _see_ what I must deal with on a regular basis.”

Axton walks around the bed to stand at Blake’s side, looking down at Ted with a grin. “Like I said earlier, he’s pretty fuckin’ mouthy. What about havin’ him clean up before we get started?”

“Closest place is down the hall. I could get all _kinds_ of ideas ‘fore I get back here,” Ted says.

“Not if I go with you, precious,” Axton says with a smirk.

“Better yet,” Blake interrupts, “Why don’t you simply bring a basin of water in here so Theodore can be better supervised? He tends to look quite compelling as he lathers himself in the shower, so this should scarcely be different.”

Axton quickly agrees to this and disappears through the door, leaving Ted on his knees in front of Blake wishing he’d never left Helios to begin with. “I don’t wanna do that,” Ted says desperately. “C’mon, Jeff. You want me to say I’m sorry? I’ll say it. Whatever you want.”

“A trifle late to be so accommodating to _my_ wishes, isn’t it, Theodore.” Blake takes Ted’s face in his hands briefly before releasing him. “I have put up with your infidelities for the last time, do you understand? You are about to see where your attitude is going to get you and, I assure you, it will be richly deserved.”

“Jeffrey-”

“ _No_ , my darling. I have finally had enough.” One slim-fingered hand smoothes Ted's hair back, trails down his cheekbone, and delivers a sharp jab into Ted's Adam's apple. "Perhaps we'll see how well you mind me, after this; if you're a good boy, I might dismiss your Dahl commando altogether…but not before you've been so humiliated that you can't stop the tears from coming to those wonderful green eyes of yours. I _do_ so enjoy watching you cry."

Ted struggles to swallow past the knot of pain in his throat and bows his head to hide his face, but Blake pulls his head back with another tug on his hair. Axton comes back in the room with a basin of water and a sponge, looking over at them with an uncertain expression until Blake orders Ted to his feet. “You feelin’ alright, dude?”

“Guess that's gonna depend on y’all,” Ted says more calmly than he feels, because his insides are still twisting in a kind of half-fearful anticipation that he hasn't felt in a long time. Blake murmurs in encouragement, smoothing a hand down the back of Ted's neck like he's calming a wild animal.

The commando drops the basin on the small vanity table with a grin. “Let's get you all nice ‘n’ clean then, Colonel.” He holds out the sponge and, with a final pleading glance that Blake doesn't heed, Ted walks in between them and takes the sponge. He dips it into the water slowly, stalling for time despite knowing that no reprieve is coming, and then lifts the sponge to squeeze it on the back of his neck. Axton circles around to get a better look, reaching out to dip his finger in one of the rivulets of water sliding down Ted’s back. “You _do_ look good like this.”

Blake stays silent, moving to sit on the bright pink stool they'd used earlier. Axton keeps close to watch Ted wash himself off, slowly growing bold enough to whisper a few suggestions that he wouldn't have dreamt of saying just two hours ago. Ted dips the sponge back into the basin, watching the blood make swirling patterns in the water as he squeezes it out. He glances over at Blake as he continues washing his back, starting to feel annoyed at his lover’s lack of reaction, then deliberately flicks water over to splash the lapels of Blake’s wool suit. “You're bein’ real quiet over there,” he goads despite knowing that he shouldn't. “Ain't got nothin’ t’say?”

“If I were you, I would watch my mouth,” Blake says coolly. "Commando?"

Axton moves in from the left, and strikes Ted in the kidney. The sudden shock of pain makes his knees buckle and when he reaches out to keep from falling to the floor, the heel of his hand comes down on the rim of the bowl. Water gets everywhere as it flips and, suddenly fearful, Ted looks over to see Blake brushing water droplets from his trouser leg. “Oh, this won’t do at _all_ ,” Blake comments, his voice going dangerously soft. “You are going to clean up this mess, Theodore, and then we are both going to fuck you until you are unconscious.”

This time, Blake himself goes to fetch more water and Ted is left alone with Axton. “So, uh…this is all cool with you?”

“Kinda late for _you_ t’be askin’ that,” Ted points out, his eyes still watering from Axton’s kidney punch as he drops one of the towels over the biggest wet spot on the floor. “That’s some hook you got.”

Axton steals a glance towards the door. “Still, if you need either of us to stop – for _real_ , I mean – how do I tell?”

Once again, Blake seizes control of the situation as soon as he enters the room. “The thing about your hero, here, is that you _can’t_ tell. He would quite literally allow you to beat him to death if it gave him enough pleasure; god knows how he’s even survived this long.” He puts the basin down with a sigh and hands back the sponge. “Clean yourself up, you wretched creature. No more games.”

Ted swallows past the knot in his throat, feeling a flush of humiliation climb up his neck. “Yes, sir.” He washes himself obediently, trying to ignore the way that Blake and Axton strike up a conversation about his body as if he’s not even there. Ted tries to catch Blake’s eye in the hopes that this could still be called off, but it doesn’t work and deep down Ted hadn’t been expecting anything different. Deep down, he doesn't _want_ anything different. He has no choice but to endure whatever the other two men are planning on doing to him, and the inevitability kindles the same spark of desire inside him that answers eagerly whenever Blake is either rough or degrading.

His cock begins to rise untouched at the thought that tonight will be one of the times that Blake is both. “Now _that_ is one pretty lookin’ dick,” Axton observes. “Atlas equipment always did have a longer shelf life than ours, especially the older heavy-duty models. Sure don’t make ‘em like they used to.”

“Indeed not,” Blake says with a smile in his voice. “I’ll advise you to take full advantage, then, Commando. This one will be off the commerce grid for good by the morning…I’ll thank you to use plenty of lubrication, however. Mustn’t scratch the paint too heavily.”

Axton give a reckless laugh and opens his pants up to pull out his cock. He strokes it idly as he walks up to Ted, the only indication of nervousness being the quick glance over at Blake. “Hold that pretty dick out, sweetheart.” When Ted grasps his own cock at its base to hold it steady, Axton presses forward to pinch Ted’s glans before rubbing the tips of their cocks together firmly. It’s close to the feeling he’s had while rubbing the tip of his dick against a woman’s hardened nipple, and Ted swallows a moan. Axton will have to work harder than this to get any noise out of him, Ted decides stubbornly. Axton continues to stroke him, as if he hadn’t been on his knees for Ted just an hour or so ago, but then he suddenly reaches down and pinches the sensitive skin of Ted’s inner thigh. The place Axton has chosen to torment is at the very junction of Ted’s thigh and groin; the burst of pain is enough to make Ted’s eyes water, but Axton shows no signs of letting go. “I’ll go for your taint next, since this doesn't seem to hurt that much,” Axton muses.

Ted inhales sharply through his nose, forcing himself not to look for Blake. “Do it an’ I’ll fuckin’ kill you.”

“ _Theodore_ ,” Blake murmurs in disapproval. And then, to Axton, “No lasting damage. Are you that dense, or just deaf? Perhaps I should show you.” 

Blake begins to stand, but Axton shakes his head. “C’mon, I wouldn't’ve done it. Looks like I’m close to getting a few noises out of him with what I’m already doing…” he releases the sore patch of skin and moves his hand to the same place on the opposite leg. “Ain’t that right, sweetie?” Axton’s fingernails dig in and this time Ted can’t hold back a gasp. Tears of pain well in his eyes and begin to track down his face before he can blink them back…and Axton leans in to lick up the trails of moisture. It’s fucked up, it’s perfect, and Ted’s cock jerks in reaction to it. Axton eases his grip and slaps the area of skin he’s just tormented, then moves his hand to rub at the very spot he’d just sworn he wouldn’t touch. “I could fuck you up real good before either of you could do a damned thing about it,” Axton whispers, firmly rocking his fingers against Ted’s perineum. “Ever gotten off this way? All you have to do is rub hard enough, long enough, and you’ll come so hard you can’t even see straight. It kinda hurts...I bet you’d love it.”

He gives Ted a playful pinch and then moves his hands down to rub their cocks together. “Too bad you didn’t bring your armor down here,” Axton continues. “Something tells me this’ll be the last time I ever get this close to you.”

“On your knees, my dear. Let’s show your bandit friend what you can do with that smart mouth of yours,” Blake says quietly, and Ted drops down without a second thought. Axton looks surprised, then pleased when Ted puts his hands behind his back and leans forward.

Ted, for his part, isn’t at all taken aback when First Class decides to start fucking his mouth instead of letting Ted take the initiative. Axton shoves in deep enough to bump the back of Ted’s throat, staying there while Ted’s gag reflex starts working overtime and he’s struggling to breathe. Inhaling through his nose isn’t much of a help because Axton’s hands are holding his head immobile, with Ted’s face pressed into the other man’s pubic hair. More tears leak from the corners of Ted’s eyes and he knows that there’s an unflattering amount of drool present, but there’s nothing he can really do about it except wait for Axton to pull back out. Air rushes back into his lungs when it finally _does_ happen, and Ted has just enough time to clear his throat before Axton begins to fuck his mouth with enough force to make Ted’s jaw ache. The kid is tireless, much to Ted’s chagrin – he’s definitely not as young as he used to be.

This isn’t what he would have chosen for himself but then again, tonight is about having his choices taken from him and given over to Jeffrey Blake. As if Ted’s thoughts have summoned him, Blake comes up behind Ted and begins to torment him with light touches. “You can do much better than that, love,” Blake’s voice purrs in his ear. “Use your tongue. Make him want to let _you_ take control of this.” Ted tries not to squirm as he feels one of Blake’s hands reach between his legs and caress the skin Axton had bruised earlier. He also tries to follow instructions but misjudges the angle and Axton’s dick rams into his throat, making Ted retch involuntarily. Blake _tsk_ s and gives Ted’s balls a sharp slap. “ _No_.”

He tries again and receives the same punishment when it’s timed wrong – Ted would normally _prefer_ the punishment, and he’s specifically requested it in the not-so-distant past, but he _does_ want to please Blake. On the third try he manages to tighten his lips around Axton’s cock firmly enough to cause Axton to slow down, and Ted strokes his tongue against the dick filling his mouth. “God _damn_ , you’re good at that,” Axton says breathlessly.

“Good boy,” Blake whispers, moving his fingers back to stroke between Ted’s buttocks. Ted moans around Axton and tries to keep from grinding against Blake’s hand; he’s rewarded for his self-control by the fingers of Blake’s other hand curling around his cock. Ted’s resultant moan is much louder, and Axton grunts appreciatively at the vibration of it. 

All too soon Axton pulls out of his mouth, which means that Blake stops messing with him too, and Ted can’t stop himself from complaining about it. “Aw, c’mon-!”

“Nobody likes a whiner, sweetheart,” Axton says cheerfully. “Think maybe I’ll fuck you now…if your owner doesn’t mind.”

 _Owner_. Ted’s eyes begin to narrow, but Blake drops back behind him and seizes his balls in a vise grip. “What a wonderful way of putting it, Commando. Don’t you agree, Theodore? To whom _do_ you belong?”

Ted squirms helplessly, feeling desire well inside him in another terrible surge. “You, sir.”

“Yes, my darling. You _are_ mine…and I would like to watch your new friend fuck you with the hilt of one your swords, or even the barrel of your own _gun_. Do you think you might like that?”

No, Ted thinks, trying in vain to drown out his body’s louder roar of _yes_. It’s a bad idea, incredibly dangerous, and unbelievably stupid. “Please, sir,” he hears himself beg.

Axton sucks in a startled breath and Ted feels a momentary flicker of hatred, that the kid is still here to witness this. To judge it, like he has any idea… “Easy, love,” Blake says soothingly, releasing his grip and fondling Ted gently before placing a kiss behind Ted’s ear. “You can always kill him later.”

“…what?” Axton blurts, surprised all over again. 

“You’re perfectly safe for the remainder of the evening,” Blake says slowly, as if he’s talking to an idiot. “Choose which end you’d prefer to finish at, because back-and-forth is _not_ an option.”

“Nobody calls it that, you’re s’posed to call it _ass to mouth_ -” Ted says, and gets another slap in the face for it.

Axton clears his throat, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else right now. “This whole thing is a goddamned _trip_. I, uh, I guess I’ll switch places with you, Blake.”

“Surprising absolutely no one,” Blake murmurs, running his fingers through Ted’s hair. “Up on the bed, my dear.”

Ted ignores the slight stiffness in his joints, because it’s only going to get worse before it gets better. Axton is looking very thoughtful as he steps aside, slowly unwrapping a condom as he watches Ted get settled, and Ted is doing a fair amount of thinking on his own. He _does_ feel bad that tonight hasn’t gone exactly how the kid had probably been dreaming of, because now Axton has effectively been sidelined in his own fantasy. Ted doesn’t feel bad enough to actually fix it, though, because Jeffrey is finally taking charge of him in the way that Ted’s been longing for. All he’d ever wanted was to be shown unequivocal _proof_ of his importance to Blake. Ted probably could’ve gone about forcing Blake’s hand in a different way, but he’d figured that it was the easiest and fastest route to the result he wanted.

He could have done without the audience, though.

Axton drifts into position, most likely checking for the closest available weapons first, and Ted braces himself up on his arms. He’s been around long enough to know that a young hotshot like Axton will probably try to start off like he’s trying to fuck Ted clean off onto the floor and think that proves something. He probably won’t try to use any lube if he can help it; not that Ted needs too much of it after regularly being on the receiving end of Blake's various enthusiasms, but he does need _some_. Ted’s pleasantly surprised when Axton defies his low expectations and actually gets the cap off of the bottle, and Blake reclaims his attention by walking around to sit cross-legged on the bed in front of him. 

Removing the tie from around his neck, Blake’s lips quirk slightly before he loops it around Ted’s throat. He grasps it in one of his hands and uses the other to stroke Ted’s face. “Are you nervous?”

Ted breathes deeply, forcing himself to relax as the blunt head of Axton’s dick begins to press into him. “Kinda.”

Blake smiles at him, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Ted’s bottom lip. “Good. No, don’t look away – I want to watch your face while he takes you.”

It’s hard, not being able to look away or close his eyes, and Ted fights against the urge to duck his head. It becomes a little bit easier to stare into Blake’s eyes and concentrate on the colors he sees there instead of how it feels to have someone else’s dick shoved into his body. It _does_ feel good, though, and he’s unable to hide it. Ted shudders when Axton rubs work-roughened hands up his spine, running his fingertips over the implant scars. “I’d heard Atlas liked to tag their operatives, but…damn.” Axton stretches over Ted’s body to kiss the knot of scar tissue and rolls his hips forward until he’s all the way in. He grips Ted’s waist and leans his forehead against Ted’s spine. “Oh, yeah. This is just…yeah.”

“Slow and gentle, now,” Blake says, brown eyes fairly dancing with laughter at the look on Ted’s face.

“Jeff-”

“Eyes on me, pet.” Ted swallows the rest of his protest and obeys, hating every second of it. Axton takes Blake’s word as law and is so gentle that Ted wants to scream – he’s only interested in this sort of thing in certain situations, and this is most assuredly _not_ one of those situations. He starts to throw his weight backwards in an attempt to gain more sensation but as soon as he tenses up, Blake slips a hand beneath him and gets a firm grip on his balls. Ted freezes in place, and Blake pulls on the tie warningly. “ _No_ ,” Blake reminds him.

He’s forced to stay propped up with his knees spread wide, fighting to stay balanced while Axton presses down on his tailbone like it’s an armrest or something. It’s irritating, and he’d bet good money on that being the reason the kid’s doing it in the first place. Blake’s fist tightens, and Ted’s discomfort grows. “You don’t like that, huh?” Axton asks. He pushes down harder to force Ted off balance completely, and then draws back enough to deliver a stinging slap to Ted’s ass. “C’mon, sweet cheeks. You can do better than _that_.”

Ted’s outrage over being spanked grows when he sees how amused it’s made Blake. “Sweet cheeks? You hearin’ this?”

“Oh, I think it fits you perfectly,” Blake says airily. “Perhaps that is what I shall call you from now on.”

Ted can feel Axton lifting his hips up again, getting lined up before unceremoniously shoving all the way inside Ted once more. “Don’t you da- _aaaah…!_ ” The commando settles right back into slow, gentle thrusts. “Oh, come _on!_ ”

Blake reaches back underneath Ted’s body, having withdrawn his arm when Ted had lost his balance earlier. “Didn’t I say you were to be punished?”

“I got no damned idea,” Ted confesses, because he’s already forgotten.

The hand sliding under him explores Ted’s hipbone before lightly caressing the base of his cock. “Well, if I didn’t – now you know.” Blake leans forward to kiss the space between Ted’s eyebrows. “Stop frowning; you’ll have wrinkles.” Blake’s fingers walk across Ted’s hip and settle beneath his dick where they begin to rub in slow circles. Blake’s leaning forward enough for it, so Ted turns his head to nuzzle into Blake’s neck and feels Blake release the tie so that he can place a hand on the side of Ted’s face. “You see? When you behave yourself, you get rewarded for it. Harder,” Blake cues Axton, and First Class starts putting some work in.

Ted hums against Blake’s neck, enjoying the sharpening pleasure – it’s still nowhere near the pace that he _really_ wants, but a welcome relief nonetheless. “ _Yeah_ ,” Axton mutters. “So fuckin’ _good_.”

Blake continues to tease him by rubbing the underside of Ted’s cock, concentrating on the bundle of nerves just below the head. “Have you ever had a partner fuck you after you’ve already come, Theodore?”

Boy, has he ever. “You ain’t gonna let him do that…right?”

“That, my love, is entirely up to you. How long can you possibly hold out?” Blake counters and, closing his fist around the head of Ted’s cock, begins to pump.

“Shit,” Ted blurts out.

“Well, don’t do it right _now_ ,” Axton says, taking the sense of urgency out of the situation and foiling Blake’s plans by making Ted laugh.

“Stop laughing at _once_ ,” Blake says sternly. “Make him stop laughing,” he orders Axton, who obliges by pounding into Ted so hard that laughter is the very last thing on his mind. It’s hard, fast, and exactly what he’d wanted from the start. Ted digs his fingers into the mattress and tries to keep from being forced off of the bed, still very aware that Blake has resumed touching him.

Blake’s fingers stroke along his shoulders and slide down Ted’s back, feeling at the bunched up muscles there and tracing scar tissue. Ted isn’t sure which one of them to pay more attention to; Axton’s fucking the absolute hell out of him, but he’s also got Blake’s hands all over him which is always something Ted enjoys. “How’s this?” Axton grunts out.

“Yes, pet…how _is_ that?” Blake’s voice purrs in Ted’s ear.

Ted lifts his head to grin at his lover before turning slightly to look back at First Class. “That all you got?”

While military men are good at getting off quickly and quietly, they also have an incredible amount of stamina…which Ted has somehow forgotten. Axton reminds him of this by grinding his face into the mattress and fucking Ted even harder than before, until it starts hurting in the best possible way. Blake torments him by reaching beneath his body and jacking him roughly, until Ted is simply fucking Blake’s fist as a result of the vicious pounding he's getting. Every thrust shoves him into the circle of Blake’s fingers and Ted’s _trying_ to stay in control, but it’s just too damned _good_.

Axton laughs breathlessly at the first moan that forces its way through Ted’s clenched teeth. “I’m just getting _started_ , honey.” He gives a graphic description of what he plans to do, and what he thinks of Ted for allowing him to do it. 

Blake smiles and whispers in Ted’s ear. “Do you see how far hero worship has gotten you? He _knows_ you now, Theodore. Every single time he visits your brother’s clinic, he’ll be reminded of you spread beneath him like this.” Ted shudders under the impact of Axton slamming into him, feeling an unholy excitement at being treated so badly by both of them while being steadily forced towards orgasm. 

He moans again as Blake adjusts his grip on the necktie and slowly cuts off Ted’s air supply. The reduced oxygen is making Ted’s vision blurred and he knows he’s close to passing out completely when Blake loosens the tie abruptly. Air rushes back into his lungs and Ted’s too dizzy to push himself back up when he collapses on the bed – he’s vaguely aware of Axton asking a question and Blake answering it, then the tie is yanked tight once more. Ted’s moans of pleasure devolve into short, hoarse barks because he doesn’t have enough air to clearly verbalize his enjoyment.

The hand stroking his dick finally releases it, and Blake allows him to take a few deep breaths before drawing back and kneeling on the bed. Ted rubs his tongue along the insides of his cheeks in an attempt to hydrate his mouth as Blake lowers his own zipper and cups the back of Ted’s neck. It’s not easy to start off at the slow pace that Blake prefers when you’ve got a horny Dahl soldier on your six (or _in_ it, for that matter) but Ted tries his best. He’s rewarded by a jerk of the makeshift leash and the pace that Axton has set is so distracting, Ted soon gives up on the niceties of performing oral sex. All he wants to do is make Blake come because then, just _maybe_ , Blake will forget about the promised punishment.

Axton slaps Ted’s ass again, probably just to piss him off some more, and then the bastard actually tries for a reach-around. Ted can only make a muffled growl of irritation around the cock in his mouth and makes to draw back, but Blake holds his head in place. “Relax and enjoy it…Colonel,” Axton tells him, which Ted thinks is a bit too much – the instant all this is finished, he’s going to be teaching the kid some _manners_.

Despite using nearly every trick he can think of to avoid it, Ted feels his body tightening in response to his looming orgasm. Whatever Blake has planned for him won’t last forever, so he supposes that he’d just better give in so that he can get it over with. Ted surrenders entirely, and Blake strokes his hair in response. “Good boy,” he’s praised. Axton’s efforts increase, and Ted’s back arches as he comes in powerful surges that coat the fabric of the bedspread beneath him. Blake pushes his head down to muffle any noise Ted might make and triggers Ted’s gag reflex by having Blake’s dick shoved into his throat.

Tears spill from Ted’s eyes as he chokes, desperate for the air that Blake won’t let him have. The discomfort extends past Ted’s lungs, too, because Axton shows no signs of tiring; he needs the other soldier to finish up, and get _out_. Ted tenses as a lead-in to an attempt to throw Axton off and tries to think of what objects are within his reach…why had he left his swords over by the mirror? He pulls his legs up beneath him in a subtle attempt to figure out exactly where _Axton’s_ legs are situated, but then Ted rolls his eyes up to look at Blake. His lover is watching him carefully, aware that Ted has reached the end of his endurance. “Enough, Commando. Finish up, if you please.”

Ted sucks hard on Blake’s cock as Axton resettles himself, and finally - _finally!_ \- Axton is groaning out Ted’s callsign as his thrusts grow more and more erratic. Blake seizes a handful of Ted’s hair and begins to do some thrusting of his own. Ted’s leash is drawn tight as Blake fucks his mouth and puts an ache in his jaw, then the looming darkness claims him when what little air he’s been permitted is finally cut off completely.

When he comes to, Ted slowly becomes aware of how unbelievably tired and sore he is. His throat feels raw, and his muscles ache – he’s also plastered against blankets that are stuck to his chest and groin. It doesn’t feel wet, so Ted guesses that he’s been out for a while…one more sign that he really is getting too old for this shit. He keeps his eyes closed while he listens for signs that both of the other men are still there, but then a gentle hand covers the scar on the back of his neck. “I sent him away,” Blake says softly, rubbing his thumb over Ted’s skin. “He was a bit worried you would murder him immediately upon regaining consciousness.”

Ted opens his eyes at this, rolling his head to look up at how Blake is bent over him. “Good,” he rasps.

“I thought of sending him to Ned before I remembered that he’s still in Jakob’s Cove for the moment,” Blake continues. “I suspect that Zed will have quite the time with our bandit friend until it’s made quite clear that you two are only alike in terms of physical appearance.” He combs through Ted’s hair, letting his fingertips linger on the scar tissue at Ted’s left temple. “What is this here? I’ve always wondered.”

Asking for water can wait, because the light caress is sending shivers of pleasure down Ted’s spine. “Lance Assassins’re all branded with a number; makes identifyin’ us easier if we got our implant taken out.” 

“A number…interesting. What is yours?”

“5104-6,” Ted says sleepily, which makes Blake remind him that he’s slept enough already. He closes his eyes, hearing the bed shift as Blake stands up to get something, then sighs upon feeling the needle of an InstaHealth piercing his upper arm. “Thanks.”

Blake lightly drags the back of his knuckles across Ted’s cheek. “You’re welcome. Now, get yourself cleaned up because you are an absolute _mess_.” Ted struggles to a seated position, wincing as he catches sight of himself in the mirror – the word _mess_ doesn’t even begin to describe it. Blake brings the basin of water over; he’s obviously just refilled it, because it’s still warm. He also hands Ted a cup of water to drink. “Slowly, my dear.” As if Ted, a medical doctor, wouldn’t know to pace himself.

“You’re the boss.”

“Yes, I am.” Blake tuts at him for chugging the water just because Ted doesn’t like being told what to do and holding out the cup for more, but Blake refills it anyway and sits down to watch Ted drink it more carefully this time. He leans in to kiss Ted on the mouth. “Are you very upset that I spoiled your fun?”

Ted stops himself from giving his usual smartass answer and actually thinks about it. While it’s true that he could have gone without being humiliated in front of an adoring fan, what Ted really feels is relief that Blake has finally stepped up to claim him. If that’s what he’s really doing. “It was you I wanted all along, anyhow,” Ted says and looks down at his knees as he waits for Blake to misunderstand him. Every single time he’s given Blake an opening to say something - _anything_ \- about how Blake truly feels about him, Blake just never seems to pick up on the cue and Ted’s left feeling more miserable than ever. Loving someone he shouldn’t seems to be a recurring theme for him, and he’s terrified of history repeating itself in other areas of the relationship as well.

It’s beyond stupid that he’s grown so attached with so little contact between them…Ted had known Blake for several months before Blake ever knew he even existed, so it’s possible that what Ted feels about Blake is entirely one-sided. He’s not about to speak up only to find that Blake is merely interested in him as a bed partner.

Blake reaches out to curve his palm against Ted’s cheek, gently applying pressure to make Ted look up at him. When their eyes meet, Blake’s smile causes warmth to kindle in Ted’s stomach. “That is good, because I will not share you with anyone else from this moment forward. While I am sure you might consider me selfish for it, my love for you has made me obsessed with having you all to myself.” Ted sucks his lower lip between his teeth as he processes this. Blake’s always using twenty words when just one would do fine, and there’s still a chance that he didn’t actually _mean-_ “I am in love with you, you ridiculous man,” Blake clarifies.

“Oh,” is all Ted can say, feeing amazed. Blake really _had_ meant it.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“I mean…I love you, too.” 

“Good,” Blake says. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up so that we may celebrate properly… we still have three more needles left, after all, and I _do_ believe I’d promised to fuck you with the hilt of your own sword.”

Ted finds himself suddenly breathing faster. “Okay.”

Blake lifts the basin up onto the seat of the chair he’s pulled closer, and smiles slightly as he squeezes the excess water from the sponge. “I thought I would stay here until the morning…on Helios, at least. There’s still that wretched trade route to finalize.” Blake talks about the negotiations as he leans forward to clean Ted’s chest as if they’re back up in Blake’s suite after a particularly boring day. “Ned was very insistent upon me traveling down to see you.”

“So, he’s the only reason why y-”

“ _Theodore._ Let me _finish_. I was already looking for a reason to accompany you to this dirtball you call home, but his entreaties made the decision much easier for me. If you’d simply delayed your Ice Cream Day until after the negotiations, I would have…well, perhaps that isn’t strictly true.” Blake continues to wash him carefully. “We’ve each had our failings where this relationship is concerned. I, for example, can be woefully stubborn at times. I wanted you to declare yourself first so that I would be spared the trouble of doing so.”

Well, Ted guesses that he knew that. “You probably coulda made me.”

Blake tilts his head slightly, drawing the sponge over Ted’s left thigh. “Yes, I could have…but at what cost? You might have grown to resent it, and that’s not something I want for either of us. I’d been fooling myself that you might not feel the same way, simply because we’re so different, but it was you yourself who finally gave me the reassurance I so desperately wanted.” 

He moves closer for a kiss, and Ted gives it without hesitation. “Me? What’d _I_ do?”

“It’s not what you did, it’s what you _said_ : when I called you ‘ love’, you said ‘am I really.’ I realized that you wanted to know if you really _were_ my love.” Blake kisses him again. “Yes. You most certainly are.”

“Somehow I can’t really picture you wantin’ to get naked in here,” Ted says suddenly, trying to change the subject to avoid embarrassing himself. The knowledge that Jeffrey really, truly _loves_ him is almost overwhelming. He hasn’t felt anything like this since…well. Her. Ted wonders what she’d think of his falling for a mark.

Wherever she is, she’s got to be laughing.

And speaking of laughing, Blake is motioning to a pile of... “You ain’t serious,” Ted says, trying to fight back a smile. “You actually brought your own goddamned _bedsheets_ t’come screw me?” The smile makes an appearance before it changes into laughter that hurts his still-healing throat when Blake comments that Pandora is known for its communicable diseases.

They tease each other for a few minutes more, and then Blake reminds him that the water isn’t getting any warmer. Ted confiscates the sponge and washes himself quickly while watching Blake pull the stained blankets and sheets onto the floor. The fresh sheets, so new that they still have price codes on them from the World of Shopping, look woefully out of place on one of Moxxi’s beds. They definitely make it look more inviting and Ted thinks, not for the first time, that he might be more than a little spoiled thanks to the luxury that Jeffrey surrounds himself with. Neither of them truly _need_ it – the time spent hunting Blake definitely proved that Blake can make do with a lot less when circumstances demand it – but Ted will be damned if it’s not nice to have anyway. 

He’s drying himself when Blake suddenly begins to take off his clothes but when Ted would cross the room to help, Blake orders him to wait on the bed. Ted settles cross-legged on the mattress to watch. “You didn’t put that yellow thing on while I was still out of it, did you?”

Blake laughs, discarding his shirt. “I’m afraid not.”

“Well, there’s always next time.”

“No, there isn’t,” Blake corrects him. “Hush, now. There is such a thing as setting a _mood_ , and you are in danger of ruining it by letting your mouth run unchecked.”

Ted promises to behave, and contents himself by simply watching Blake get undressed. Whereas most people might just tear off their clothes and throw them on the floor, Blake removes everything carefully and takes the time to fold up whatever garment he’s handling. It’s kind of funny if Ted really thinks about it, but…it’s just what Blake _does_. He even folds his socks and underwear like it’s about to be part of a window display somewhere.

Blake finishes his oddly endearing ritual and climbs onto the bed, asking after Ted’s various aches and pains. “I’ll be okay,” Ted promises. “You can kiss ‘em better, though, if you want.”

“I’ll do that,” Blake says, sliding his fingers into Ted’s hair and holding him immobile for a slow, thorough kiss. He kisses along Ted’s jaw next, lightly tonguing the stubble there before biting down on the skin just below Ted’s ear. “You are the most exasperating person I’ve ever met, do you know that? You have frightful manners, Theodore.”

Ted wets his lips with his tongue, trying not to pant as Blake scatters gentle bites along the column of his throat. “Sorry, sir.”

“Call me Jeff, for this.”

“Jeff,” Ted breathes, letting himself be pushed onto his back against the crisp new sheets.

Blake straddles him, and their bodies press together. “I am going to touch every last inch of you, tonight. Every last inch that belongs to me, and to me _only_ …and when I am done, perhaps we can play a game of _Yes, Sir_. Would you like that, my darling boy?” Blake slides his hips forward and reaches down to hold their cocks together briefly, moving his hand when Ted tries to arch into the touch. “I will do the touching, while _you_ do your best not to disgrace yourself. Can you do that?”

“I guess I could try,” Ted says, still feeling slightly confused – if it’s punishment, Blake would want to be called _sir_. What exactly does he want? “Uh…”

Two fingers tap on his lips. Blake begins to touch him as promised and at first it’s a little weird and almost seems impersonal, because Ted’s had more exciting routine physicals. But there’s never been a doctor who looked at him like _this_ while they were examining him. Blake inspects him carefully, fingertips tracing the scars and battle damage as if to undo the pain that had come with them. _Battle damage_ , like he’s now comparing himself to the outer hull of the Lance flagship - well, Ted figures that he’s been through twice as much…and it’s been a very, _very_ long time since anyone’s looked at him like this as if he’s actually something special. Him, not Colonel Blanco or Ares or even Doctor Ted. Just…him. 

Ted swallows past the lump in his throat, closing his eyes against the look on Blake’s face. “I love you,” Blake whispers a reminder, continuing the slow slide of his palms down Ted’s legs. “Roll over now, please.” Ted obeys quickly, if only to hide his face. When he'd ordered Ted not to ‘disgrace himself’ Blake had probably meant for Ted to keep from coming too quickly. Now all Ted’s trying to do is to keep from crying, because how stupid _is_ he? He can control himself better than this! It’s fucking _humiliating_.

 _Think of something else_. Dead bandits. The smell of a man being burned alive. What it feels like to be stabbed. Getting shot. Getting shot in the _stomach_. General Knoxx and that dumbass eye patch. No one was ever actually able to verify that the bastard was even missing an eye! The thoughts flicker through his head but always seem to come back to the man whose fingers are currently counting his vertebrae, and tears are starting to burn the backs of his eyes. Ted draws in a quick breath and sets his teeth to bite at the inside of his cheek, counting on the pain to distract him, but Blake knows that something’s not quite right.

“Theodore,” Blake says and it’s not _quite_ a question, but Ted shakes his head sharply in refusal of the implied request. Blood fills his mouth as he bites down hard and the pain is a welcome relief that…doesn’t quite stop the first tears from escaping. _Fuck_. He is too _old_ for this shit. Blake stops trying to get him to roll over, and scoots up behind him to kiss the back of his neck. “Have I hurt you?” Blake asks worriedly, sighing his relief when Ted hunches his shoulders in immediate denial. “Then what…?”

“Nothin’,” Ted says, and of course his voice has to break because of _course_ he can’t get out just _one fucking word_. “God _dammit!_ ” he swears angrily. It’s one thing to cry in front of Blake when they’ve been going at it and Ted’s nervous system gets too overloaded to work properly, or there’s allergies (which hasn’t happened yet, but still)…but this is different. He’s already seen his standing diminished in the eyes of a would-be peer; he couldn’t stand for it to happen with Jeffrey, too.

Blake smoothes a hand down Ted’s side and hums knowingly. “I think I understand. There’s no shame in wanting to be loved, Theodore. I suspect you have been in dire need of it for quite some time – and now you know, without a doubt, that you truly have it.” He drops a kiss on Ted’s shoulder. “You must be feeling a bit overwhelmed at the moment; it will only get worse if you keep struggling to contain your emotions. Come here.” Breathing out shakily, Ted doesn’t fight when Blake rolls him over and draws him close.

They stay wrapped up in each other for several minutes and Ted keeps his forehead pressed against Blake’s throat as the other man strokes his hair. Peace settles inside him to replace the emotional turmoil, and Ted slowly becomes aware that not only is Blake not going to mock him for his weakness but that it’s something that would never occur to Blake at all. “I feel like an idiot,” Ted finally mumbles.

“That’s because you _are_ an idiot, my dear,” Blake says calmly, “but you are _my_ idiot and that makes all the difference.”

“Looks that way,” Ted agrees, gratified that Blake doesn’t think less of him. “Still can’t believe you brought your own damn sheets.”

Blake gives him a playful pinch, then moves a hand down between them. “Shall we make their presence worthwhile?”

“Yeah, okay.”

For the second time that night, Ted is on the receiving end of some very slow, tender touches. This time, however, everything about it is just perfect. He might prefer a little bit (or a lot) of pain mixed with his pleasure, but this is exactly what they both need right now. Blake rolls Ted onto his back and makes love to him slowly, and both of them have the heightened awareness that it really _is_ love. Ted never thought it could be this good between them, when Blake’s not indulging him in the violent pleasure he favors. The leisurely pace becomes white-knuckled urgency at the end, and they collapse in each other’s arms.

Blake nuzzles at him. “That was very nice.”

Ted sighs, closing his eyes and wallowing in the sensations still coursing through his veins. “That’s one way of puttin’ it.”

“Theodore,” Blake says softly, kissing him, “you _will_ keep from straying…won’t you.”

He opens his eyes to look. “I got no reason to, do I?”

Blake gives him another kiss. “No. You most certainly do not. Never again, love.”

“Never again,” Ted sighs.

“Not even with torks.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it.”

“Yup.” Ted pauses, then pushes himself up onto an elbow because he really has to clarify something. “I didn't fuck a _tork_.”

“If you say so,” Blake says mildly.

“I _didn’t_.”

“I never suggested that you had.”

Ted stares at him incredulously. “The hell? Yeah, you did! You said it, like, ten seconds ago.”

“Prove it.” 

Blake stares right back at Ted for about ten seconds before he starts to squint in an effort to keep from smiling. “Jackass.”

“Torkfucker,” Blake responds in that prim and proper voice of his, which makes the epithet all the more hilarious. They laugh about it for a while and try to shove each other off onto the floor but then Blake distracts him by making a suggestion so obscene, Ted can’t believe his ears are really hearing it. Their supply of InstaHealths drops to two, because neither of them is as young as he used to be.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me with my own sword,” Ted says after he catches his breath. 

Blake reminds him that the night isn't over yet, and reaches for one of the remaining syringes. Just as the needle pierces Ted’s skin, however, Blake's ECHO comes to life with a burst of static. “Oh, for heaven’s sake – what _now?_ ” Blake grouses. “I left _explicit instructions_ …!” His lover finishes administering the injection before sitting cross-legged in the bed next to him and lifting his ECHO device from the side table. “Vasquez, naturally.”

“Better see what he wants, honey,” Ted yawns, settling in a comfortable position beside Blake while his lover begins to talk to his would-be Vice President. Despite the fact that he can already feel the stimulant working to ease his fatigue, Ted’s adrenaline has already been maxed out – whatever plans Blake might have concerning Ted’s ass and the hilt of one of Ted’s plasma swords, they’re probably going to need to wait for another day. Ted rolls over onto his side, feeling contentment sink into him as Blake begins to rub his back idly, and he lets Blake’s deep voice lull him to sleep.

He’s kissed awake a few hours later, because Blake’s time is up. “I have to leave now, love.” Blake sighs regretfully as he strokes the side of Ted’s face. “It will be so hard to leave you behind. I don’t suppose you would consider cutting your time short so that you can return with me…?”

The idea of separating, even for the remainder of his leave, isn’t one Ted likes. “That depends. You gonna take the rest of it with _me_ if I cut it short now?”

Blake’s smile transforms his face, making Ted’s chest tighten. He still can’t believe this skinny bastard has so much power over him, but Ted willingly cedes it to him – anything else would be simply unthinkable. He’s trusted Blake with his body for months, and now it’s time to trust Blake with his heart. “I would like that very much.”

“I got some stuff t’take care of, first,” Ted says, sitting up to stretch. 

Blake eyes Ted regretfully as he zips up his pants. “You needn’t look so tempting,”

“What, this?” Ted teases, gesturing towards his nude body.

“Yes,” Blake sighs. “That.” Ted grins and gets up to hunt for his own clothing, stopping briefly to yank the hem of Blake’s dress shirt up so that he can plant a loud, smacking kiss on Blake’s navel. Blake swats at him, laughing. “I would stop short of both murder and maiming, Theodore, but do whatever you think best.”

Ted doesn’t stop to wonder how Blake knows exactly what he’s planning. “I ain’t gonna just leave it like this.”

“If your reputation truly means that much to you, it might have been wiser to never allow his participation in the first place,” Blake counters. “You know I would have stopped it if you truly didn’t want him there.”

“I know,” Ted says grudgingly, because he _does_ know. He’s never had anyone look out for him quite the way that Blake does. “He’s a _sergeant_ , though.”

Blake finishes dressing and inspects his hair in the mirror. “Make sure you do nothing you might have cause to regret later. By the way…Ned is still in possession of your armor, and he made a dreadful amount of fuss concerning its smell. You might like to retrieve it from Jakob’s Cove before returning to Helios.”

“What? My armor don’t _stink_ ,” Ted says indignantly. “If it does, he can just take a good hard look at his own B.O. ‘fore he blames it on _me_ …anyways, that was a spare. Zed’s one musta put somethin’ gross in there ‘cause she don’t like me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. She likes you…if your armor is _not_ in your brother’s possession, then where is it?”

“Stashed it in a locker in Concordia,” Ted yawns, hauling his pants up over his hips. “I’ll walk you to the Fast Travel, s’don’t run off.” He quickly finishes getting dressed and sets words to action, ushering Blake down the stairs and out the back while Moxxi shakes her head at them.

Blake reminds him to stay on the good side of the Crimson Raiders, but blunts the edge of the sharp words by tugging Ted into a convenient dark alley. Ted draws back from the kiss, wondering just how spontaneous Blake really is. “I’ve arranged for Lieutenant Ballard to meet me on the main concourse, so I really must be going,” Blake says with a sigh. “Please do not stay away for too long.”

“We’ll see. Can’t have me lookin’ like I’m _desperate_ , right?”

“Indeed.”

They walk through the rear door of Pierce Station, and Ted straightens Blake’s tie (the very one used to choke him) unnecessarily. “Lookin’ good, Sticks.”

Blake brushes a non-existent piece of lint from his lapel. “Yes, I am aware.”

“I’ll see you in an hour or two, then,” Ted laughs. “ _Jeffrey_.”

Blake smiles up at him and turns away to enter his access code for the Helios Fast Travel maps. “Make it only _one_ hour, my love.”

“We’ll see.”

“Yes, we will,” Blake says, getting the last word in before he’s digistructed into the system. Ted reaches out to touch the space where Blake’s body had just been, rubbing his thumb over his fingers when he draws his hand back. 

He walks out of the station, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels as he looks up at Elpis’ unnatural satellite. Helios seems to stare right back at him, as if to ask why he’s wasting any more time. “Maybe I’ll just leave it for later,” Ted says aloud. If they’re going to come back anyway, there’s no reason why Axton’s lesson can’t wait until then. Just making the decision to follow Blake immediately eases Ted’s mind – he doesn’t want to seem weak, but Blake’s only been gone less than a minute and Ted already misses him. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth,” he says under his breath. Then he says it again, and again, and again.

When Ted finally reaches out for the Fast Travel screen, he figures that he’s practiced enough so that when he actually says the words to Blake, it’ll sound as if he really means them.


End file.
